The Secret Cave
by Ryna Hitsune
Summary: Jack, temennya Claire, mewariskan mentah-mentah tanahnya ke Claire cuma gara-gara dia mau merantau mencari kerjaan yang lebih bermutu. Setelah Claire sampai disana, tiba-tiba ada Gray yang mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah gua rahasia di ladang warisan Jack itu, dan mereka pun mencarinya... Apakah gua tersebut akan ditemukan? Atau apakah itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka? Oneshot!


Another Harvest Moon Fanfic!

Bedanya... Kali ini oneshot! D

Well... seperti biasa, maaf jika ada typo, de el el...

Reviewnya, sama favoritenya dimohon sangat (?) #dor dor

Enjoy!

* * *

"Tok tok tok tok!" terdengar ketukan pintu yang cukup keras, dan Claire; gadis yang baru saja bangun itu terhuyung-huyung membukakan pintu, saat pintu itu dibuka…

"CLAIRE! LU LAMA BANGET SIH BANGUNNYA! GUE UDAH NGETOK-NGETOK DARI 3 MENIT YANG LALU TAU GA?!" omel Jack; manusia yang bekerja sebagai seorang petani di Mineral Town,

"…Ga sampe 1 menit…" balas Claire lesu,

"Ah well, whatever! Claire! Gue warisin ladang gue ke lu!" sahut Jack keras dan agak terburu-buru,

"Hah? Emang lu kakek gue? …Wait, emang cocok sih kalo lu jadi kakek gue, selama ini kan uban lu ditutupin pake topi murahan itu, tidur aja dipake," kata Claire,

"GA ADA UBAN DIBALIK TOPI GUE INI! Tapi harus gue akui nih topi harganya cuma 5 ribu… Lagi diskon besar-besaran waktu itu…" balas Jack,

"Mmm… Tadi lu bilang lu ngewarisin ladang lu buat gue? Emang lu mau ngapain?" tanya Claire,

"Oh iya, itu… Jadi gue mau pergi ke kota lain, merantau nyari kerja yang lebih mutu," jawab Jack,

"Tiba-tiba gue keinget Maling Kumbang… eh, Maling Ku Undang… eh… Maling…" balas Claire masih lesu dan ngantuk,

"Malin Kundang, sist," balas Jack,

"Oh iya… itu…" balas Claire,

"Oke, jadi tuh tanah milik lu sekarang!" seru Jack,

"Hmm… gue baru sadar kalo semenjak lu ngambil alih tuh ladang dari kakek lu… Lu ga pernah dapet surat sertifikat kepemilikan tanah dari Mayor…" balas Claire,

"…Lu kalo lagi setengah tidur jadi lebih cermat ya…" balas Jack,

"Tapi tentunya! Lu bisa langsung mulai bercocok tanem ato ngelakuin hal-hal ke tuh ladang mulai dari sekarang!" tambah Jack,

"Ngelakuin hal-hal… The way you said it…" balas Claire,

"Well… Pokoknya gitu lah…" balas Jack,

"Oke oke… Jadi gue telantarin boleh juga kan… Gue males ninggalin Kota Kraby Patty buat pergi ke Mineral Water…" balas Claire,

"Crabeety… Mineral Town…." balas Jack,

"Ugh, well… Lagian ngasih nama kota jelek banget, apalagi Crabeety!" celetuk Claire,

"Hngg… Claire, tapi mau ga mau lu harus ke Mineral Town, soalnya gue udah pesenin tiket buat lu pergi kesono…" balas Jack,

"PESAWAT?!" seru Claire yang entah kenapa langsung segar bugar jiwa raga,

"Err… Ya…" balas Jack,

"OKE! KAPAN LU PESENNYA?!" tanya Claire,

"Malem ini…" balas Jack,

"OKE! SINI TIKETNYA! GUE LANGSUNG SIAP-SIAP!" teriak Claire senang,

"Ini…" balas Jack sambil setengah takut memberikan sebuah tiket pesawat ke Claire, Claire pun langsung menutup pintu dan mulai berkemas.

.

.

.

"PESAWAAAAAAT! HERE WE GOOOO!" sahut Claire sambil berjalan menuju bandara dengan pose yang sangat tangguh, dan sesampainya di bandara…

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah tiket kapal…" kata seorang petugas disana,

"APA?! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Claire ala sinetron dan langsung melototin tiket itu,

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! GUE DITIPUUU!" teriak Claire sambil terjatuh menangis lebay,

"Ah… Pelabuhan ada di sebelah sana, sangat dekat dari sini…" kata sang petugas,

"Uh… Ga bisa nuker nih tiket kapal sama tiket pesawat?" tanya Claire keras kepala,

"Oh… Tidak bisa…" balas sang petugas, Claire pun langsung cemberut dan pergi meninggalkan bandara, dan dalam perjalanan pulangnya, ada seseorang memanggil-manggil Claire dari jauh,

"OIII! LU CLAIRE BUKAN?!" teriak orang itu, Claire pun berteriak balik,

"IYAAA! GUE CLAIRE! SIAPA LO MANGGIL-MANGGIL?!"

"WEH, UDAH CEPET SINI, KAPALNYA UDAH MAU BERANGKAT!"

"GUE GAJADIII!"

"GABISA! UDAH CEPET SINI!"

Orang tadi pun langsung menarik Claire ke kapal itu, Claire meronta-ronta, namun orang itu terlalu kuat,

"Bruk!" Claire dilempar ke salah satu kursi kosong di kapal itu,

"Gue… Satu-satunya penumpang…" pikir Claire,

"O~KAAYYY! SEMUA SIAP?! MAJUUUU!" teriak orang tadi yang ternyata adalah supir kapal tersebut,

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan Mineral Town, Claire ditarik keluar sama supir kapal tersebut, "APA INI?!" teriak Claire seraya ditarik,

"THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!" teriak supir tersebut gaje,

"Bruakh!" Claire dilempar ke pasir, kapal tadi pun langsung kabur, Claire pun bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir, lalu melihat-lihat sekeliling,

"Wah! Ada rumah di pantai!" pikir Claire, lalu Claire pun langsung mencoba membuka pintu rumah tersebut, namun terkunci, Claire langsung cemberut lagi, lalu Claire pun melihat ke kiri…

"Wah! Ada restoran!" pikir Claire, dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu restoran itu, namun terkunci juga,

"RESTORAN MACAM APA INI?!" seru Claire, lalu Claire pun melihat tulisan…

_Only open in Summer_

- Beberapa saat kemudian -

Claire, yang sudah cemberut akut tingkat tinggi, mulai mencari rumah Mayor untuk menanyakan tempat ladang itu; alias daritadi Claire keliling keliling kota dan ga ada satu pun rumah yang ga dikunci, sampai akhirnya pada jam 10…

"Rumah Mayor… Rumah Mayor… Yang itu kan? Kekunci mulu sih tuh rumah!" marah Claire, lalu Claire pun menendang pintu rumah tersebut, dan pintu itu pun segera terbuka lebar, sang Mayor langsung menatap Claire sambil dengan siaga mengambil riffle,

"T-Tenang Mayor, it's me…. It's me…" kata Claire,

"GUE GA KENAL LU!" teriak Mayor sambil menodongkan riffle-nya ke Claire dengan tatapan yang sangat… serius,

"Gue… Jack…" balas Claire gugup,

"Ohhh… Iya, lu pacarnya Jack waktu itu, kan?" balas Mayor dengan big-grin dan langsung menurunkan riffle-nya itu,

"BUKAN! BUKAN PACAR!" teriak Claire,

"Eh… Anyways, dia ngewarisin ladangnya buat gue…" tambah Claire,

"Terus gue harus bilang 'wow' gitu? Ayah gue aja ngewarisin gue seluruh kota ini," balas Mayor nyolot,

"…Oke, tapi gue mulai kerja ye, ladang gue dimane?" tanya Claire ala betawi,

"Lu lurus terus ke kanan dari sini sampe lu nabrak pager, terus ke kiri, lurus terus…" jawab Mayor,

"Oke, gue pergi dulu ye, Mayor! Cao!" sahut Claire sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah sang Mayor menuju ke ladangnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ladang, Claire melihat suatu sosok pemuda bertopi…

"Gray," pikir Claire, Claire pun dengan diam-diam mendekatinya,

"Weh Claire, ambilin gue sekop dong," kata Gray,

"WAJAHKUKAYAKARTIS!" teriak Claire kaget sambil meloncat tiba-tiba,

"Eeeh, ni anak, masih sempet-sempetnya memuji diri…" kata Gray,

"Ugh, tau dari mana gue disini?!" tanya Claire,

"Gue merasakan hawa tidak enak tadi, ya pastinya hawa tidak enak itu berasal dari lu…" jawab Gray,

"Huft," gumam Claire kesal,

"Well, ambilin gue sekop," kata Gray sambil menyodorkan tangannya dan melakukan gerakan meminta, yang hampir sama seperti gerakan memanggil anjing, Claire pun mengambilkan cangkul yang tergeletak agak jauh dari nya,

"Nih," kata Claire sambil menyodorkannya sekop itu,

"Oke," balas Gray,

"Emang buat apa?" tanya Claire bingung,

"Gue lagi nyoba menemukan gua bawah tanah!" jawab Gray,

"Lu bawah tanah?" tanya Claire,

"GUA BAWAH TANAH!" seru Gray,

"Oooooh, gua… Wait, emang ada gua di bawah tanah?" tanya Claire,

"Hmm… kakek gue sih ngomong ada, katanya ada legenda bahwa dulu ini adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat sejuk, ada sungai dan ada pohon 2 warna yang sangat indah, ada gua juga dulu disini, katanya guanya luas banget, satu lantai bisa 3-5 ruangan! Dan hasil tambang disana bermacam-macam! Tapi pada waktu itu ada gempa bumi, dan setelah itu gua itu tidak terlihat lagi…" cerita Gray panjang lebar,

"Serius lu?" tanya Claire tidak percaya,

"Yaa… kata kakek gue sih gitu…" balas Gray,

"Oke, kalo gitu gue bantu ngegali!" seru Claire,

"Oke, pertama-tama kita cari dulu tempat yang menjadi kemungkinan tempat gua tersebut, terus baru digali yang dalem mengelilngi gua-nya…" balas Gray,

"Emang taunya darimana?" tanya Claire,

"Ya… karena gua itu dulunya besar sekali dan terbuat dari batu, pastinya saat kita menggalinya pasti akan terasa keras dan tidak bisa digali lagi," jawab Gray,

"Ohhh gitu," balas Claire tanda mengerti,

"Oke, ayo kita mulai gali!" sahut Gray sambil menyodorkan satu sekop yang tadi Claire ambil ke Claire,

"Lho, kok?" tanya Claire bingung,

"Tadi gue udah ada sekop kok, gue emang jaga-jaga aja kalo lu mau dateng kesini, sekalian kan lu ngebantu gue," balas Gray,

"Oh… Ternyata dia udah ngerencanain ini toh…" pikir Claire, mereka pun mulai menggali.

.

.

.

"Udah, udah, kita istirahat dulu," seru Gray,

"Hah? Tapi gue masih mau ngegali…" balas Claire ala cewe perkasa,

"Udaaah, istirahat dulu!" balas Gray,

"Okay…" balas Claire sambil duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon hijau yang rindang, Gray memperhatikan Claire untuk beberapa saat… Lalu…

"AAAAAH! CLAIRE! ITU POHON 2 WARNANYA!" teriak Gray histeris,

"Hah? Mana?" tanya Claire sambil clingak clinguk,

"Itu! Yang di atas lu!" seru Gray sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pohon hijau itu,

"Perasaan ga dua warna ah…" balas Claire,

"Itu dua warna namanya! Liat aja batangnya coklat daunnya ijo!" balas Gray,

"Semua pohon gitu kali…" balas Claire,

"Engga! Kalo pohon ini spesial! Lebah-lebah pada mau ngedeket, apel juga biasa tumbuh di pohon itu!" sahut Gray, Claire yang baru menyadari bahwa ada sarang lebah di atas kepalanya segera pergi meninggalkan pohon tersebut,

"Oke, jadi maksud lu guanya masih ada di atas sini?" tanya Claire,

"IYA!" balas Gray,

"Dimananya?" tanya Claire,

"Maka dari itulah gue gatau!" seru Gray, keadaan pun menjadi hening sejenak,

"Kita tanya Saibara aja…" usul Claire,

"Oke," balas Gray setuju.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu…" Gray selesai menerangkan situasinya ke Saibara,

"Hmm… Oke, I'm coming with you! To the faaaarm!" seru Saibara sok Inggris, dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi kembali ke ladang.

Sesampainya di ladang, Saibara dengan segera melihat-lihat sekeliling ala human cave detector,

"Instingku mengatakan… bahwa gua itu sekarang berada di sana!" seru Saibara sambil menunjuk rumah yang ada disitu,

"Eh? Tapi itu rumah…" kata Claire,

"Hmm… I wonder… Coba saja kalian cari kedalam rumah itu… Oke, aku pergi," balas Saibara sambil pergi meninggalkan Claire dan Gray,

"Well, oke! Mari kita geledah rumahnya!" teriak Gray semangat sambil pergi memasuki rumah itu,

"Whatever you say…" balas Claire sambil mengikuti Gray masuk ke rumah itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan berjam-jam mengelilingi rumah tersebut, Claire pun mendendam kepada Jack karena rumahnya ga di upgrade, dan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menonjok Jack ketika ia pulang nanti,

"Perasaan… Di rumah ini ga ada yang aneh…" kata Claire,

"Ya… begitulah…" balas Gray,

"Oke! Sekarang kita cari ke pelosok benda-benda yang ada disini!" seru Claire sambil melihat ke kolong ranjang,

"UWAAAA!" teriak Claire,

"Nape?" tanya Gray relax,

"Kotor banget…" balas Claire dengan poker face, Gray diem,

"EBUSET ITU APAAN?!" teriak Claire histeris,

"Apaan?" tanya Gray,

"Itu, ada kayak lantai kayu mau copot…" jawab Claire, Gray pun segera berjalan mendekati ranjangnya Jack dan mengintip kebawahnya,

"Hmm…" gumam Gray sambil meraba-raba kayu yang mau copot itu,

"Tlak!" kayu itu pun copot,

"Oi Claire, bantu gue ngegeser nih ranjang pengganggu!" seru Gray sambil mendorong ranjang itu,

"Sip bos!" balas Claire sambil ikut mendorong ranjang itu…

Setelah sang ranjang telah di dorong dengan susah payah, terlihatlah sebuah lubang kecil persegi panjang hasil dari lepasan lantai kayu tadi,

"Ayo, kita lepasin semnua lantainya!" seru Claire bersemangat,

"Yep, ayo kita bongkar, obrak-abrik, ancurin lantai rumahnya Jack!" balas Gray yang sepertinya ada dendam pribadi sama lantai rumahnya Jack,

"Klak! Klak!" lantai rumahnya Jack pun diperotolin satu-satu, akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam dan… tangga?

"Uwih! Ada tangga! Gray, ada tangga! Itu tangga!" seru Claire sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lubang bertangga tersebut ala anak kecil,

"Hmm… hal ini sering terjadi di mine…" gumam Gray ala detektif,

"Hah?" tanya Claire bingung,

"Gapapa, coba sekarang kita turun," balas Gray sambil langsung menuruni tangga tadi,

"Oke," balas Claire menyetujui sambil ikut-ikutan menuruni tangga tersebut.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di bawah tangga, terlihatlah sebuah ruangan seperti sebuah mine pada umumnya,

"Ternyata benar, ada mine disini!" seru Gray bangga dan kagum,

"Oke, jadi kita ngapain nih sekarang? Nambang?" tanya Claire,

"Yep, ayo kita coba nambang disini, gue mau tau ada apa aja disini," jawab Gray sambil mengeluarkan cangkulnya,

"Eh, eh iya… Gue kaga punya cangkul… Pake tangan boleh kan?" tanya Claire polos,

"Lah, sekop yang tadi gue kasih ke lu mana?" tanya Gray balik,

"Lah emang bisa pake sekop?" tanya Claire balik,

"Bisa lah, cangkul cuma lebih formal," jawab Gray,

"Oh gitu… Yaudah kalo gitu," balas Claire sambil mengeluarkan sekop yang tadi dari tasnya,

"Tlak!" Gray pun menebaskan cangkulnya ke tanah, terlihatlah sesuatu yang hijau-hijau,

"Hah? Apaan nih?" tanya Gray dalam hati,

"Tlak! Tlak! Tlak!" Gray pun mencangkul lebih dalam, dan apa yang ia temukan? Sofa.

"Hah? Kok bisa ada sofa disini?" tanya Gray,

"Hah? Ada sofa? Mana?" tanya Claire balik sambil mendekati Gray, Gray pun tiba-tiba berputar 360 derajat dan bergerak maju beberapa langkah, lalu mulai mencangkul lagi,

"Tlak! Tlak! Tlak!" cangkul Gray, dan muncullah… kalender?

"…Claire!" panggil Gray tiba-tiba,

"Haik!" sahut Claire kaget,

"Coba kita gali seluruh area ini," kata Gray,

"Oke," balas Claire, mereka pun segera menggali dan mencangkul area tersebut, dan yang mereka temukan… Semuanya perabotan rumah tangga… Dan tidak ada tangga untuk turun lagi sama sekali…

"Ugh… Sebenernya ini mine macem apa?!" seru Gray kesal,

"Well, bisa aja ini sebenernya tempat pembuangan barang bekas punya kakeknya Jack dulu, kakeknya Jack 'kan terkenal rajin, bisa aja dia saking rajinnya bikin kayak ginian," balas Claire tenang,

"Itu ga mungkin lah… Gila aja lu…" balas Gray,

"Oho, siapa bilang itu ga mungkin?" tiba-tiba seseorang lain menuruni tangga tersebut; Saibara, Claire dan Gray pun terdiam melototin Saibara,

"Hmm… Jadi kalian berhasil menemukan gua ini ya…" gumam Saibara,

"Iya, tapi isinya perabotan rumah tangga semua…" balas Gray,

"Ya begitulah, seperti yang dikatakan Claire, ini dulunya tempat pembuangan barang bekas… atau lebih tepatnya gudang a.k.a. storage," balas Saibara,

"Hah? Tapi gede banget gini…" balas Claire,

"Hmm… dulunya ini memang hanya direncanakan untuk menjadi storage, namun karena kakeknya Jack terlalu rajin, maka ia pun membuatnya lebih luas dan menjadikannya sebagai ruang bawah tanah," jelas Saibara,

"Lho, tau darimana?" tanya Gray,

"Tau lah, wong dulu dia temen baiknya saya," jawab Saibara,

"Oooh, gitu toh…" gumam Claire,

"Dulunya ini sudah seperti rumah keduanya, tapi sejak gempa bumi tersebut, rumahnya menjadi hancur dan akhirnya direnovasi ulang menjadi simpel seperti ini, semua isi ruang bawah tanah tersebut tertimbun, dan sebelum kakeknya Jack sempat menggalinya ulang, ia meninggal dunia… Oh, betewe, dulu rumahnya tuh bagus banget, ada 3-5 ruangan + ruang bawah tanah!" terang Saibara,

"Oh… terus yang katanya 'hasil tambang disana bermacam-macam'… maksudnya apa?" tanya Gray,

"Oh, itu… iya, jadi dulu saking kayanya kakeknya si Jack, dia nyuruh Gotz ngebikinin dia tambang mini, ya… isinya bukan berupa ore dan sebagainya… Tapi isinya ada kayak… batu-batu berbentuk unik, kalung, gelang, malah waktu itu pernah ketemu permen… Eh, power berry," jawab Saibara, Gray dan Claire terdiam untuk mencerna omongan Saibara tadi,

"Serius?" tanya Claire,

"Iya, saya serius," jawab Saibara,

"Hnngg… Oh well… Tadi cukup seru," balas Claire,

"Hmm…" gumam Gray,

"Well, kalian ngapain lagi disini?" tanya Saibara,

"Ah, iya… gue naik dulu ya, gue mau nelponin si Jack…" jawab Claire,

"Oke… Gue naik juga…" jawab Gray,

"Hmm… That's it, huh…" gumam Saibara…

…Setelah itu, Claire pun menelepon Jack untuk datang kembali ke Mineral Town, dengan rayuan 'Ada gua disini, Jack! Ada gua tersembunyi!'

Jack pun datang kembali ke Mineral Town dan Claire kabur ke Crabeety.

And they lived happily ever after…

.

.

.

"Hmm… Jadi ini gua tersembunyi yang Claire bilang toh…" gumam Jack kepada dirinya sendiri,

"…Ah? Apa itu?" tanya Jack dalam hati sambil memperhatikan sebuah gagang putih tertancap di tembok-tembok "gua" itu…

* * *

Hmm... Penasaran? owo

Sori aja, tapi ini oneshot! ^w^ #dor

Well... nanti dibuat lagi sequel (?) ato versi lainnya (?), dengan main characternya Jack, tenang aja ...

See you ^^ /


End file.
